Dragon Ball - The Adventures of Braca
by Camperor
Summary: Not all Demons from the Demon Realm are all presented as bad people with bad intentions. Some are good. Even those from the Time Breakers can surprisingly betray them and later turn to the side of good. If it's possible. OC Story. Enjoy and Review.
1. The Arrival On Earth

_-Demon Realm-_

In one the houses, upon the grounds in the Realm. A Demon couple reside upon it in the living room, eating a disgusting breakfast. Those two were excited to see their son to head to his first mission for the Time Breakers and fulfill Demigra's wish, once and for all.

In one of the bedrooms, Braca was slumbering in his bed. He was a young Demon and was wearing black pajamas. He began hearing footsteps coming to his room, but it wasn't enough to wake him up. That's until he heard a voice beside him that woke up, alright.

"Braca, dear. It is time for you to get up."

He heard calm and collected voice and woke his son up. What Braca saw was his mother, alright. She had blue skin, a red dress, blue-pupil round eyes, white shoulder-hair, sharp-elf ears, and blue female shoes. She was looking at her son with a frown on her face.

"Oh, my! Mom!" Braca said, in surprise at his Mother's sight. "I-I'm sorry I didn't wake up so fast. Did I oversleep?"

"Not, really. My dear." Her mother replied, firmly. "Now dress up and go downstairs for your breakfast. The Time Breakers have no time to be fooling around for your arrival."

"Ah, yes! Of course, mother. I shall get there in time." Braca stated. His mother left and he soon got up from his bed. He opened his drawers and wore his typical Demon clothing. It was clean, so that he can impress the Time Breakers.

Braca arrived downstairs and sees his mother cleaning the dishes. He also saw his father on the table near the kitchen, who was drinking his tea. His father wore a black royal suit, black pants, had sharp-gray hair, a gray mustache, a monocle on his left eye, black-pupil eyes, round-elf ears, and brown shoes.

Braca sat down on the table to start eating his breakfast. On the table, was some guts made from his mother. In the Demon Realm, there were no forks. So, the Demons resorted into using spoons, instead. Braca picked up a dark-blue stone spoon and began eating his breakfast. His father looked at his son with a sincere look on his face.

"Ahem... Braca, my son. What have you trained so far to reach your goal for the Time Breakers?" His Father asked. His son looked him.

"Easy, Father. Mira trained me well." He replied. "I'm now ready to do what's right for my old master... Demigra."

"Ah. So, you want to avenge him, then?" His Father questioned. Braca nodded.

"Indeed. If I was trained into killing the Z-Fighters for his death, then I wouldn't hesitant to kill them all." Braca answered. "It's something that I wanted to do for Demigra. He may be gone, but I will surely avenge him."

"Well, in that case, my dear." His mother called to him. "Please, get yourself ready. It's already getting late for you."

"Yes, mother. Goodbye, Father. I will promise that I will be safe." Braca said. He hugged both his mother and his father. His father smiled at him.

"You two, my son."

Just like that, he got out of the front door of the house. He powers himself up and flies his way to where Time Breakers were stationed. He flew throughout the dark-red clouds and arrives at his destination. There was portal were the Time Breakers were.

When he was there, he sees two midget-sized Demons. One was wearing black wizard clothing while the other was wearing red wizard clothing, they had sharp-black pupil eyes, evil devilish grin, sharp-elf ears, slight-wrinkling skin, skull faces on their robes, and sharp teeth.

"Ghehehe... Oh, look who's here, Towa. Braca has finally arrived!" The black one said. Towa turned at where Braca landed. He sees a newly rebuilt Mira who was giving Braca a stern glare.

"Excellent. Bring him here." Towa commanded. Two came to Braca and guided him to Towa. Braca smiles with confidence.

"Greetings, Towa. I have finally arrived to commit my first task of the Time Breakers." Braca said. Towa smiled.

"Yes, indeed. And this one would be a grateful task in your favor..." Towa said, she was holding a small vial containing green liquid. "I'm sending you to the original timeline to kill the Z-fighters by poisoning each and every one of them."

"So, you want me to poison them? Sounds interesting... I'll be glad to get the task done." Braca accepted. He picks up the vial held from Towa's hand. Mira, however, was not convinced, yet.

"Braca." Mira called. Braca turns to look at Mira.

"This mission is vital for our success... If you fail, then we'll have to consider you a disgrace to the Demon Realm." Mira threatened. "Keep this in your head, boy."

Braca grew nervous of this threat. Of course, completing this mission would be beneficial for his family. But, failing it would also be threatening to his life.

"Y-Yes, Mira." Braca responded back to him. "I shall p-promise to get this mission completed, soon as possible!"

"Good. Do not _fail_ me, Braca." Mira continued to threaten the young Demon. Braca asked Towa question.

"Oh, by the way, Towa. Where are the Z Fighters currently at?" Braca asked. Towa sighed.

"All of them are at park just near of West City. Goku has started fishing along with his friends." Towa answered. Braca understood what Towa said and marched right into the portal that is activated by the Time Breakers.

"He better do what he has to." Mira said to his wife. While not looking at her.

"Oh, he will, my dear." Towa replied.

* * *

 _-Age 780-_

Finally, Braca appeared right into a random forest located in Earth. When he got up, he looks in his pockets to see that he still has the Vial. Indeed, he still has it. When he got through the forest, he sees a large city not far from him. He knew this had to be true.

"So, that's West City." He said to himself. "That's were most of pesky humans, reside."

He then sighed. "Doesn't matter, Braca. You have to kill the Z Fighters or else."

He powers himself up and flies all the way to the park where Goku and his friends are all having. Braca was getting nervous, but decides to continue with his mission given by the Time Breakers.

He just hopes he can succeed.


	2. Setting Up the Party

**AN: I do not own these characters. Copyright belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 _-West City Park-_

The park was mostly lush green, with a huge lake near the sidewalks where people jog. Goku was unpacking his stuff from his closet which were mostly fishing utensil's. Goten was waiting for Trunks to come by to play ball together, but was happy to spend some fishing with his father. Gohan and Videl were invited and they'd be glad to bring over baby Pan to see the glorious view of the park.

News came from Vegeta and Bulma that they have a new daughter by the name of "Bulla". It brought quite a lot of excitement to the Z Fighters and thought that they could celebrate here birth at the West City Park. There would be catering with tons of food choices available for everyone.

As Goku was done unpacking, Chi-Chi went over to fix a few of the tables over with cloth. Goten was smiling in excitement that there was going to be so much fun, since that Trunks was coming over to see his younger sister. Also, with new tricks on his sleeve when it comes to playing ball. It made Goku smile.

"Hey, dad!" Goten called. "What does Trunk's sister gonna look like?" Goku scratched his chin.

"We don't know for sure, Goten." Goku said. "But, she's probably going to be cuter when gets here, alright."

"Oh, really?" Goten questioned. "Didn't you ask Trunk's dad about it?" Goku nodded.

"Why, yeah." He said. "But, Vegeta prefers to keep it private until he gets here. You'll see her, don't worry."

"Sweet! I can't wait!" Goten said with excitement. Goku laughed. Until, Chi-Chi called out to him after she was in trouble with many boxes in her hands.

"Goku! Could you get over here and help me!" She yelled, violently. It brought the two to her attention.

"On second thought, we should go and help your mother with the things before the guests can show up?" Goku asked his youngest son. "Is that fine?"

"Okay!" Goten replied. The two went to help Chi-Chi with some of the boxes that are scattered on the ground and one of them had almost broke. Which if it did, would cause quite a lot of disaster for the two.

* * *

 _-West City Streets-_

Braca landed on the concrete in West City, near the streets. He was hoping to find where the Z-Fighters were being located. With the information set towards the park where Goku and his friends are going to be. He walks around casually on the streets. Hoping, that no one but the Time-patrol could find him.

"Okay, let's see." He said to himself as he walked. "Vial in place. Now, all I have to do is to find that park."

As he kept walking, he hears a voice beside him. He turned to see who it is.

"Er... Excuse me! But, can you offer some change?"

"Huh?" He looked. There was an old man wearing nothing but ragged cloth. There was a trinket in his hand that contained small coins. Braca looked over him and recognized that this old man was poor. He was also pretty homeless.

"Please! I'm only begging for a coin." He begged. Braca begins to think.

 _"Strange... This human is poor. Yet, I was in fact given some money in my in the Demon Realm."_ He thought. _"However, I dislike humans. I should just forget him and hurry on my task, at hand."_

The poor old man was weeping. He hasn't gotten another coin in days. It was already beginning to turn bad for him, anyway.

"Oh... So, you don't want to?" He muttered. "That's fine. People these days seem to don't care about the poor."

Suddenly, Braca was surprisingly beginning to feel sorry for him. He needs some money for himself, yet he couldn't live on. With sympathy, he sighs, and thought's to himself.

 _"Well... Perhaps, one coin should be okay, for now."_ He thought. He approached back at him and tossed a coin into his trinket. The poor man was surprised, he wanted to thank Braca for his kindness.

"Oh, thank you! I can't repay for your kindness!" He smiled. It was beginning to make Braca smile, at least.

"Indeed." He replied. "Now, I must get going now."

"You two!" He called back to Braca as he walks away. Braca sighed.

 _"Okay, now with that settled."_ He thought to himself. _"Where could those Z-Fighters even be?"_ He looks at every street, hoping to find something that could lead him to the park where the Z-Fighters are currently at.

 _"Maybe... This way!"_ He thought, with confidence. He tucks the vial in his pocket and proceeds to fly faster to the location he needs to be. Hoping he can find and poison the Z-Fighters, once and for all.

He can only express the many benefits from the Time-Breakers when he finally completes this task, at hand.


	3. A Plan Gone Wrong

_-West City Park-_

Goku and his friends have now set up their usual picnic stuff. They've placed covers on park benches and cloths on the grass. To sit down and watch the lake from above. When Bulma has arrived, she'd carried a basket containing an infant that had short blue hair just like her.

Krillin noticed her putting her down under the shade of the park bench cover. He called out to Goku upon this sighting.

"Hey, Goku! Look right over there!" Krillin called. Goku turned and smiled at Brief's newest newborn.

"Alright, everyone!" Goku shouted, gathering everyone's attention. "Let's all have a look at Bulma's new baby!"

"Okay!" Goten said, with excitement. Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, Android 18, and many others of Goku's friends all gathered around to see Bulla. Vegeta scoffed at this, but he allowed everyone to look.

"Ghehehe." Baby Bulla giggled. Everyone was either saying "Awww" or laughing a little. Goten couldn't handle Bulla's cuteness, so he began to poke her lightly. Kid Trunks took notice of that.

"Careful, Goten." Trunks warned. "You could end up hurting her."

"Don't worry, Trunks." Goten replied. "I'll be careful."

"So, Vegeta." Goku asked him, while curiousness. "How'd you get the requirements for Bulla, anyway?"

"Easy, Kakarot." Vegeta replied. "When she was already born, we've taken half of our budget just for her needs."

"R-Really!?" Goku said in surprise. "Half!? Isn't that quite a lot for just a baby!?"

"Don't get me wrong, fool." Vegeta snarled. "I was just saving it up just for a proper redecoration for the Gravity Machine. But, Bulma came by and started yelling in my face just for her."

"Oh, right..." Goku humorously stuttered. He never knew that Bulma was this crazy for Bulma, since she wants her to be the best daughter in the whole Brief's family. She was now sitting right next to her and begins rocking her gently. Goku looks at her with a smile on his face.

"She's cute, alright." He complimented. Bulma laughed a little.

"Hehe. She sure is." She replied.

* * *

 _-Parking Lot & West City Park-  
_  
Braca finally made it to the where the location of the park is. At a distance, he can see all the Z Fighters drinking, telling jokes, and even seeing the kids playing ball together.

 _"So, this is the park..."_ He thought. _"To be fair, it does look quite beautiful from this distance."_

"Huh?" He turned his head over to a particular individual not far away from him. His blood was boiling up on the sight of that man standing next to Bulma... It was Goku. The one that has taken away his older master when Braca was just a child.

 _"That's him! Goku!."_ He thought. _"Darn it, Braca! You should stay calm and polite, as possible! Otherwise, your cover is completely blown."_

Braca takes a look in his pockets, indeed he still has the vial with him. He started to walk casually in the park; however, he begins to remember one thing he should do when he preforms undercover work.

 _"Oh, I almost forgot!"_ He thought. _"I must suppress my chi, or else."_

As he got in, he looked around calmly. Hoping that he can find the catering cart which contained all the food. The ones that he needed to poison to succeed in his vengeance for Demigra.

Piccolo was standing near a tree, relaxing. However, he took one notice of green-blue individual walking around near the Z Fighters. Piccolo had a feeling that something suspicious was going on.

 _"That person looks familiar..."_ Piccolo thought, he acted as if he was looking for something. _"Just what is he even up to?"_

 _"There it is!"_ He though, emotionless. _"The catering cart! Now all I have to do is put the contents of this vial in and my mission is finally complete."_

He slightly grins as he approaches the cart with the vial in hand. No one was noticing him, but Piccolo began to keep an eye on him. He was thinking he was about to do something weird, but needed to look closer.

Braca, on the other hand, was finally ready to put an end for the Z Fighters, once and for all. He will also be able to avenge his old master Demigra and be able to awarded for the Time Breakers for this done deed.

As he got closer to Catering Cart, he was thinking with confidence. Thinking of so many great things he can have, now that all the Z Fighters are dead.

 _"My parents would be so proud of me..."_ Braca though, as he kept walking. _"Oh, how they'll react when I put an end to the Z Fighters, once and for-"_

"-ALLLLLLLLL!"

He yelled, as he tripped over something rough on his left foot. The vial he was holding onto was sent flying into the air and landed on the middle of the lake. With one fish jumping up and swallowing it with it's mouth. In shock, Braca hit face floor on the grass, before him.

He looked up in shock and couldn't believe in his eyes. He's lost the vial that he was meant to do on his first mission. His yell attracted everyone to where he is. Bulla began crying and Bulma was calming her down.

"N-No. NOOOO!" He screamed. Unbeknownst to him, he's attracted Goku to where he is. Goku was confused of what was going, so he asked Braca what his problem is.

"Uh, hey mister." Goku asked to him. Braca turns around and sees Goku, as Braca was still in shock and sweat is being caused by stress.

"Is something the matter?" Goku questioned. Braca was left without words, as he sees the catering cart being moved by Yamcha, and is about to be served. Some people were looking at Braca with confusion in their faces, including Krillin. Android 18 was calming Marron down since she was crying, as well.

 _"O-Oh, boy... This is bad..."_ Braca thought, in anguish. Goku was even more confused, than ever.


	4. A Job For Bulma

_-West City Park-_

"U-Uh... Well." Braca muttered, before thinking. _"Come on, Braca! Think of something!"_

"'Well', what?" Goku asked. Braca took deep breath and spoke calmly, as possible.

"Well, I'm just hungry." Braca explained. "I hear you have some good food at the table in this park."

"Really?" Goku smiled. "We sure do have best stuff on our table. So, why don't you come over."

"With pleasure." Braca replied. Goku didn't understand why he said that in a fancy way, but he shrugged.

As Goku was taking Braca onto the tables where the food was at, Braca had decided to plan for his stay's on Earth. He should also be noted to keep himself for his cover not to be blown, though. Also, he has less than three days until Towa, and the rest of the Time Breakers can arrive. As, Braca had no means onto getting back to the Demon Realm.

 _"Alright, Braca. Get yourself together!"_ He thought. _"I have to get along with the humans, or else. I must also wait until Towa and Mira could come back here for me!"_

"Here's your seat!" Goku showed. There was a clearing in the large Park bench near the table. Braca sighed and sat on the bench. Much to his surprise, he was sitting next to Goku. Krillin came over to the Z-Fighters with tons of huge plates of food on his hands.

"Okay, people!" Krillin shouted. "Lunch is now served!"

He threw the plates onto the table like he'd do with the destructo disk attack and everyone was pleased of how creative these dishes were. Most of it was Pasta, Fried Rice, Egg-Rolls, and even other sorts of seafood.

Goku was the first to start eating and he took a huge chunk of the Fried Rice onto his plate. Everyone else was eating, as well. Some were eating way to fast, while others eat casually. Bulma give some treats to her baby daughter Bulla.

Goku looked next to Braca and said.

"So, uh." Goku asked. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" Braca shivered a little when Goku called on him.

"Well... I could go for that." Braca said, as he pointed towards the pasta.

"Oh, you mean the pasta? Sure, be my guest!" Goku smiled while eating. Braca sighed and reached over to the pasta. Much to his surprise, it looked more convenient than the food he used to eat in the Demon Realm.

Braca had scooped up some and placed on his plate. He sees the spoon on the right side of his plate, but he gotten curious as to what the other utensil was on the left side of his plate. So, Braca called over to Bulma, instead of Goku.

"Excuse me." He called, which got Bulma's attention. "What is this utensil supposed to be?"

"Y-You really don't know?" Bulma remarked.

"Of course, I mean..." Braca cutted a little on his sentence, thinking of something that can remove the suspicion from others. "I mean, I lived in a small village of not knowing what these eating utensils are!"

"Oh, really? Well in that case, this utensil is what we call a 'fork'." She answered. Braca began to think.

 _"A fork? So, that's what these things are..."_ Braca thought. _"Might be some unique name for a back scratcher, I suppose."_

Braca places the fork on his back and does it smoothly. Unfortunately, it pierced his back surprisingly hard, that he began to scream in huge pain in front of everyone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Braca yelled in huge pain. It shocked everyone at the table with even more confusion.

"Is everything okay!?" Goku questioned. Braca looked back at the fork before deciding to hand it back to Bulma.

"U-Uh, actually... I really do not want this fork." He said shakily, he then gives the fork to Bulma. "Here you go. Heh, sorry."

 _"Who even is this guy, anyway?"_ Piccolo thought. Goku suddenly realizes that he forgot to introduce himself to Braca.

"Oh, yeah! My names Goku! What your's?" Goku asked, cheerfully. Braca gulped and felt that it was okay to say his real name to everyone else on the table.

"Well, my name is Braca." Braca introduced. "It's nice to meet you to, Goku."

"Sure is! But, uh..." Goku was confused with one thing about him.

"Is something the matter?" Braca questioned.

"Not to sound rude, but what's up with your _skin?_ " Goku asked. It shocked Braca, but not to hard.

"Um... Well, you see, I've got this skin by playing never-ending chalk all over myself!" Braca answered. "It happened to me when I was young and I didn't seem to recognize that it would stay on my skin for good."

"Oh, I see." Goku replied while eating his fried rice. "I'm real sorry to hear that, though."

"That's fine." Braca said, laughing a little. "I'm sure no one will get scared once they continue to see me like this."

 _"Never-ending chalk? That has truly got to be the most stupidest thing I've ever heard of."_ Piccolo thought more. He grew more suspicious of him.

With all said, Braca looks back at his food. He begins to eat it with a spoon, though there were noodles on the pasta. Everyone felt it was strange to see someone eat pasta like that, but Braca manged to eat a few noodles while doing so.

As he kept eating; however, he begins to feel enjoyed to by it. It tasted even more better than the food that was given by him in the Demon Realm.

 _"I must say... This isn't pretty bad!"_ He thought. He then eats faster and Bulma starting to like his cooperative nature. Especially, his talk for Goku.

* * *

 _-Parking lot-_

Everyone began on how the food was and how Goku succeeded in catching a big one when he was at the port of the beautiful lake in the park. Braca sighed over himself and he needs to find somewhere else to stay.

He looks into his wallet and notices that he has enough to stay for one night at a Motel, but not enough to stay for a whole three nights. Suddenly, Bulma approaches him. Braca looks at her. He noticed that she was carrying baby Bulla with her in a basket.

"Um, yes?" Braca asked. Bulma smiled.

"I actually liked how you talked to Goku on the table..." She replied. "So, I thought that since me and Chi-Chi are going shopping, how about you babysit the kids for us?"

"Whoa, hold o-" His sentence was cut with the sounds of "Please!" coming right next to him. He turned over and sees two cute kids with shining eyes. Braca was surprsingly liking these two boys. They'd looked cute and was beginning to show some empathy. Another thing that Braca has in mind, was that he needs money. He needs it so badly that he can spend the whole three nights while waiting for Towa and the others.

"Well, as a matter of fact..." He replied while thinking of a conclusion, he then smiles. "Sure, I'd be glad to."

"Yay!" The kids cheered happily. Bulma smiled at him.

"I knew you'd say that." Bulma said. "Although, you don't have a place to live, right?"

"Well, to be fair. I really don't." He explained, honestly.

"How about you come over to Capsule Corp?" She offered. "I'm sure there's a nice place for you to rest for the night, before we live tomorrow."

"Very well, but I will only stay for one night misses..." He didn't understand her name, even though Goku explained the rest of the Z-fighters to him. Not Bulma, though.

"Bulma. Bulma Briefs." She explained, calmly.

"Braca." He greeted. "It's nice to meet you, Bulma."

The two shook their hands and she felt a strange energy on him.

"Oh, um..." Bulma said, while startled. Braca looked confused.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Oh, nothing! Come on, it's not to far from here." She directed Braca to Capsule Corp along with the kids. Braca sighed as he kindly followed where Bulma was taking him.

On the top of some tree... Piccolo kept stalking him. He was wondering what this man could be up to.

 _"I don't trust him, one bit."_ Piccolo thought. _"I must keep a close eye on him, or else."_

He then flew away. Hoping, Braca wouldn't cause trouble with the kids.


	5. A Trip To The Amusement Park

_-Capsule Corp-_

It was the morning, Braca woke up from his couch, and yawned. He rubs his eyes and looks around. Hoping to find Bulma to ask her for some breakfast, but what he got was a note on the coffee table saying she was out shopping with Chi-Chi at the mall and few toast with eggs.

 _"What a morning this is..."_ He thought, frustratingly. _"Yet, I think that this is arguably the worst breakfast, ever. Seriously, can't these humans think right!?"_

Unfortunately, seeing he has no other choice. He sighs. _"Alright, I guess I should give this a go."_

He starts eating the said toast and eggs. All of a sudden, he was enjoying it. It was more convenient and tempting than the breakfast he kept having back there in the Demon Realm. Which he had to eat mostly organs and all that stuff.

 _"Well, well... Just like the pasta, this isn't bad at all!"_ He thought surprisingly. _"Maybe I'm just overreacting too much."_

After eating, he sits back on the couch. He stares on the morning sky that looked ten times peaceful than the Demon Realm's morning sky. Cause, in that realm, it was always dark-red with nothing cheery. It was so attractive, that Braca can't even stop looking at it. He felt relieved.

Until, a face of a boy hopped in front of his face.

"Hey! Are you there!?"

"GAH!" He shocked and threw himself back. The two boys jumped back, as well. Braca quickly calmed down and he noticed that it was just both Goten and Trunks. Goten was holding something on his right hand.

"O-Oh... It's you two, boys." Braca stated. "Honestly, why'd you have to scare me like that?"

"Duh, me and Goten though you were asleep again." Trunks explained. "So, we thought it was best to check on you!"

"Uh-huh!" Goten said. Braca sighed.

"Alright, look. How long has it been when I was sleeping here, anyway?" He asked, nicely. Trunks began to think.

"The whole night, actually." Trunks replied. "But, you were out for like the whole morning!"

"T-The morning!?" Braca said with surprise. He noticed the clock and it's digits said 12:00 PM. Meaning it was already afternoon.

"So, uh, why didn't you two just simply wake me up?" He asked.

"Our moms found it rude if we woke you up." Trunks explained. "So, me and Goten were looking over you. Just waiting for you to wake up and take us to a whole new awesome place!"

"A-A whole new awesome what?" Braca asked, confused. Goten shows a coupon to the Amusement Park where Trunks would go all the time and he grinned.

"Well! We've got this coupon to the Amusement Park! But, are mom's wouldn't take us." Trunks explained. "So, me and Goten have been saving just for you. So, that you could actually take us to this place! How about that?"

"Wait... Uh..." Braca begins think strangely. Goten and Trunks looked at each other with confused looks before turning back at him.

"What's the matter?" Trunks asked. He has never encountered this before, even to a yes or no question.

"What is a... Amusement Park?" Braca questioned. Again, the two boys looked at each other with more confusion with shock. Just how could this guy not know what an amusement park is? Although, they did hear from Bulma that he was from a village.

"You don't know what an Amusement Park is?" Goten asked.

"Goten, please. He's from a village. Maybe we might take him and show him!" Trunks explained. Goten's head brightened up into a smile.

"Yeah!" Goten exclaimed. Braca looked at the two with an unsure look.

"So, how about it? You wanna see this amusement park and see how cool it is!?" Trunks asked, with excitement. Braca begins to think, but he decides to go with what the two boys had for him. Besides, he hasn't ever been to an Amusement Park before.

"Why, sure. It's not like I have any other choice, though." Braca said. The two smiled.

"YAY!" The two said. Goten went on his back and Trunks led Braca to the front door of Capsule Corp. They then march onto the streets to the direction where the Amusement Park was currently at.

* * *

 _-West City Streets-_

"Oh, yeah! Goten, you still got that coupon for the Death Coaster ride?" Trunks asked him. Goten thinks.

"Yes, I do! It's right here!" Goten said. He shows Goten a small rectangle piece of paper which was mostly red and had the picture of a skull on it. With a discount sign and all.

"Great! Keep that there! I'm so hyped to try it out." Trunks said to Goten and to himself. Braca was confused at this "Death Coaster".

"Wait, did one of you two mentioned... "Death Coaster"? Braca asked. The two boys decided to keep it secret because they would think that Braca would change the idea of taking two boys over to the Amusement Park.

"Oh, uh... Nothing! Right, Goten?" Trunks asked his friend. Goten nods as well.

"Yes, Trunks. It's nothing at all!" Goten replied. The two were laughing and Braca scratched his head a little.

 _"I just wonder what this is all about because I am not liking it..."_ Braca thought to himself. The two continue to walk on the street to the direction of the Amusement Park.

At the top of some building, Piccolo was still keeping his eyes open on Braca. He was making sure that he isn't someone to cause harm to the two boys.

 _"There he is..."_ Piccolo thought. _"He's still moving, but I still don't see anything suspicious."_

Back at the park, Piccolo wondered what had Braca been doing with that strange vial he had been holding onto with the look of his Namekian eyes. Now, Piccolo has the feeling he might try to find another way to raise an attack, or even possibly kill a large group of civilians. Though, he hasn't seen that on Braca just yet.

 _"I have to keep my eyes on him. I don't want him to anything to those two brats."_ He thought. Piccolo flew off into the distance to the Amusement Park. Where he knew that was the location where Braca was taking the two boys.

He was hoping nothing suspicious can happen...


	6. The Death Coaster

**Review Response:  
** **  
Mr. Review: It's his destiny to become a good demon. Sure, they're evil spirits. But, there are some that can learn their new ways! Such as empathy and sympathy. Braca posses that. Therefore, it's how he became good!**

 **JollyPaython: I would put Future Trunks in the story to meet back with the Z-Fighters, but I can't. Cause, that's not part of my idea for this story. Your going to have to wait to see Future Trunks at the end of this fic.**

* * *

 _-Demon Realm Lab-_

In the laboratory, the crazy demon scientists were working on the invention called "Ki Absorber". A Machine that can take the energy of an entire planet and stored within the machine for the Time Breakers to have their advantage over the Time Patrol, once and for all.

However, while they all wait for it to be ready. The only concern they have is Braca's mission on killing the Z-Fighters. Towa was looking pretty bored while Mira was just looking at the machine. The other two midget-sized demons in wizard clothing were looking at the machine, just waiting to get their hands on that energy.

"So, tell us, Towa. Do you really think that we can have that energy to defeat the darn Time Patrol?" The one in Red Wizard clothing asked. The other one in Black Wizard clothing had already interrupted him.

"Silence, fool! Can't you see we're in the middle of an experiment?" He yelled. The other got angry.

"So, what? I can say whatever I want in this lab! You can't tell me what to do, short-face!" He insulted. That resulted the one getting more angrier.

"SHORT-FACE! HOW DARE YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET SAYING THAT!" He yelled, while powering up. Wind was blowing everywhere and Towa was already getting annoyed with the two.

"Silence! I will no intrusions while me Mira wait for Braca to be finished with his mission! Is that clear?" Towa commanded, harshly. The two wizard demons powered down and grunted.

"Grr... Yes, Towa. We understand." The Black one said, crossing his arms in annoyance. The other rested near the wall and started to look at the machine.

"Still? Do you really think that Braca might have those Z-Fighters dead, already?" The Black one asked Mira. He only payed attention to the machine.

"I think. However, killing the Z-Fighters don't seem necessary, though." Mira explained. Surprising everyone.

"What do you mean, dear?" Towa asked.

"I was thinking that if every one of the Z-Fighters remained alive, we can have their energy. At last." Mira suggested. The Time Breakers were thinking the same. I mean, Mira does have a point.

"That leaves us with a problem, though!" The Black One called. "If the Z-Fighters are alive, they could interfere with our plans!"

"I don't think so..." Towa interrupted. "The Ki Absorber can only affect everyone except us Demons and members of the Time Breakers. Therefore; even if those pesky Z-Fighters interfere, they'll be weakened by the absorption of the machine."

"How interesting..." The Red One began to speak. "Still, it doesn't really matter whether the Z-Fighters are alive or not. Braca has already two days left! He could already have those ludicrous Z-Fighters dead, _in no time!"_

* * *

 _-Amusement Park-_

"Ready, Goten?"

"Sure am, Trunks!"

Braca was curious with all the craziness going around the park, he had no clue what all this meant. Also, he had never experienced this sort of thing in the Demon Realm, what-so-ever. It was crazy, I tell you.

The two boys were talking crazy about the "Death Coaster", the most dangerous roller, and fastest roller coaster in the world. With that said, the boys were craving for joy to see what experience is held on that said ride.

"Oh, boy! There it is!" Trunks called, as they made it to where the ride was. "Goten! Do you have the coupon!?"

"Have it right here, Trunks!" Goten called. Trunks smiled.

"Sweet! Then, let's go!" Trunks commanded.

"Uh, boys. Can you explain what this ride is we're going to?" Braca questioned. Trunks looked at him with a careless look.

"Easy. It's the sickest ride that mom's couldn't take us." Trunks explained. Braca was still confused.

When the three made it to the ride, there was grim reaper symbol on a dark red sign. It said:

 **"DEATH COASTER! COME OVER TO HAVE YOUR SOULS TAKEN!"**

The sign not only shaken Braca nervously, but the ride was huge. The starting looked like it can take you to the edge of outer space and even lead you into speeds no less than 1000 miles per hour!

Goten and Trunks approached the usher and handed them their coupons. He accepted them and the two boys paid their ride tickets. They then approached Braca.

"Hey, listen." Trunks called. "Me and Goten are gonna have fun in this Roller Coaster and we just wondering where you'll be."

"O-Oh, uh. I'll be sitting over there on that bench." He pointed, seeing a dark green colored bench near the ride. "Meet me over their when you two boys are finished, okay?"

"Got it!" The boys agreed. Their eyes sparkled cuteness and it seemed that Braca was actually starting to like those kids. He seemed passionate in what they do in their lives, as well as being appreciating to take care of them. They seemed more nicer than the kids he played during his times in the Demon Realm.

"Alright, you two." Braca smiled a little. "I guess I'll be going now."

As Braca tried to leave, the boys already made it to the seating. However, before Braca can walk away, the Usher approached him. He started speaking in a low accent.

"Uh, sorry green-dude." He said. "They can't ride without an adult accompanying them."

It shocked Braca a little, but he accepted. Besides, what else can he do?

"Oh, I-I didn't seem to recognize that." He talked nervously. "I'll make my way then."

Braca walked onto one of the carts; though, it's design looked wild. There was fire and some fake skulls around it. Mostly used as decoration. It was even more troubling, that Braca doesn't know how to wear a seat-belt. But, it took the frustration of the Usher to get it on his chest.

"Here, dude." The Usher said. "Have a safe ride."

The ride started, with the two boys shaking with excitement. Braca looked nervous, but he got even more nervous when the ride reached all the way up to the edge of outer space. Much to his surprise, the sky looked dark at an instant!

Suddenly, the ride started to speed up. Launching everyone at full throttle downwards onto the track, which looked very short in comparison to the other rides. The speed was already 1000 miles, out of random. Plus, everyone screamed crazy. Feeling like their flesh was going to be ripped apart by the strong winds.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed. The two boys were laughing hard, but Braca's scream was the loudest. He was gaping in fear as the ride was going faster and faster into darkness. Even in pitch-black darkness! Where he cannot see a single thing in his sight!

As it was showing some light, which was all dark-red. He hears a voice coming from the tunnels, that voice sounded very similar to master Demigra's voice! Braca begins to think that Demigra is actually in this ride!

The voice yelled this quote that froze Braca's entire body.

"YOUR SOULS! **SHALL BE MINE!"  
**  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Braca screamed with tears coming out from his eyes. He feared that this ride had his soul taken away. But, the boys still enjoyed the ride. With their stomachs aching from the high speed and wind.

As the ride came to complete stop, everyone got out dizzy. Trunks and Goten were laughing crazily, wondering what the best parts of the "Death Coaster" was. However, Braca got out of the ride like crazy. He was in fear and he began to move his body in fidgety manner.

"M-My s-soul w-was taken by... By... DEMIGRA!?" He yelled to himself. Trunks and Goten heard him saying something. They looked confused.

"Mister Braca? Is everything alright?" Goten asked. Braca looked at the two boys, he was stunned to see them alive.

"You two are alive!? How!? I thought your souls were taken by my dead master Demigra!" He shuttered. Trunks and Goten looked at each other, they have no clue who this "Demigra" is, nor do they care.

"Demi- Who?" Goten asked. Trunks shrugged his arms.

"He's going crazy Goten." Trunks explained. "He probably thinks were dead."

"Really?" Goten exclaimed, he looked back at Braca. "We're not dead, silly! We're fine! Look!"

"O-Oh! Oh, right." Braca said, calming himself down. "I guess he'd failed to take your souls, then. That's good to hear."

"Uh, yeah." Trunks said, with a careless accent. "Can we leave now? I wanna try the Go-Karts."

"Right!" Braca accepted, madly. "To the Go-Karts it is!"

"Yeah..." Goten agreed, looking confused at Braca's crazy-fast speech.

As the two boys were leaving, Braca took notice of a picture machine on the way out. It printed out an image that had Goten and Trunks enjoying the ride, but Braca in fear of seeing his chin spreading throughout the image. He looked like and embarrassment and everyone was laughing at the roller coaster picture.

"Eheheheheheheh..." Braca began to giggle a little, before falling back on the ground in embarrassment. Trunks and Goten took the printed image and began laughing at it. They were thinking of keeping it and posting it on the internet!

At a distance, Piccolo was still looking at Braca. As well as, the two boys that are already with him. He was still thinking solemnly to himself, but not too seriously.

" _Looking good, here..."_ He thought. _"I sense small amounts of chi... So, he really is a fighter. Better keep an eye on him, though. Or, those brats are in trouble."_

Piccolo continues to look into Braca's small dose of energy. Hoping to look into any moves that he currently possesses.


	7. Go-Kart Madness

**AN: Had to keep this short, as possible. I have tons of work I gotta do for school and stuff.**

* * *

 _-Amusement Park-_

"So, wait. This is the Go-Karts?" Braca questioned. Trunks nodded.

"Uh-huh. And this is where all the fun stuff happens!" He said.

Braca was done taking the two boys after the devastating "Death Coaster". The gang had decided to go have fun over on the Go-Kart rides. The rides were mostly colored Go-Karts on an all around racing track. With so many people cheering for there son or daughter to win past another.

With enough Zeni in pockets, Goten and Trunks waited patiently in line. Trunks decided to ask a question to Braca, before riding.

"So, Braca. Ever rode a Go-Kart, before?" Trunks asked. Braca looked at him.

"Uh, no." He replied. "Well, to be fair, I had heard of these rides a little."

"Really? I was hoping you'd know best." Trunks said. "Here, how about we all go on, and I can teach ya?"

"Yeah! Totally!" Goten said. Their was cuteness in these two boys that Braca can't even let go. He signed.

"Well, okay. Whatever you two say." Braca said. "Yay!" The two boys said cheerfully.

"Next!" The Usher in black and white clothing yelled. Trunks shows Braca to his desired Kart, then Trunks goes on a green-colored Kart, and Goten goes on a blue-colored Kart. Braca looked at his feet and noticed two pedals. One was for the brakes and the other was for speeding. With those pedals in mind, Braca wore the seat belt the same way he did on the Death Coaster.

Brac _"_ a was looking more seriously at this, while the other kids were looking excited. Braca was not certain how he should handle this situation, but with some advice from Trunks. It looks like he can.

"Alright, kids." The Usher called. "On your mark, get set, GO!"

The kids drove their Karts onto full speeds, Braca moved slow. Touching the Pedal lightly, the kids behind him were frustrated. One of them decided to hit the Kart of Braca behind him so far, that he placed his foot on the Speed Pedal all the way down.

"Move, man!" The kid yelled. Hitting his Kart onto his more hardly. Braca got scared at an instant and drove on the Track at very full speeds.

It wasn't too fast like the Death Coaster was, but wind speed was kicking in fast. Braca moved the steering wheel at random directions instead of going straight. Annoying the kids of his inscrutableness.

"Hey, watch it!" One yelled. Braca looked at the boy calmly.

"Oh, sorry." He said, despite going full speed. He didn't notice the curve. Trunks sees this and yells.

"HEY, BRACA!" Trunks yelled, getting his attention. "TURN RIGHT!"

"Oh." He muttered. He turned the steering wheel right and again when he saw another curve. The other adults that were looking weren't surprised to see an adult on the track, but they rolled with it. They didn't seem to mind his skin color, though.

Finally, it was already the final lap of the Go-Karting. The Usher yelled to the kids and Braca that it was time for them to had back to parking and stop. However, Braca was still moving at very full speeds. He doesn't know how to brake.

As the kids were getting off, Trunks and Goten looked at Braca with surprised faces. He was going very fast. When they yelled to be at the parking lot, Braca thought to himself.

 _"Maybe if I slam this pedal more harder..."_ He thought to himself. _"Then, maybe I can stop at this point."  
_  
Indeed, Braca slammed his foot even harder on the Speed Pedal. So hard, that when he made it to the Parking Lot. He crashed into the other Go-Karts and piling all of them up. This shocked everyone, humorously. As, no one has ever crashed onto the Karts this hard.

"O-Oh, wow..." The Usher said, with his jaw slightly dropped.

"Whoa, Goten did you see that?" Trunks asked. Goten nodded.

"Yes, totally." Goten replied. "But, I've also sensed some chi when he crashed in those Karts."

"Huh, really?" Trunks said. Goten nodded, again.

"Uh-huh." Goten said. Trunks began to think.

 _"So... He's a fighter."_ Trunks thought. _"That's something you don't see everyday..."  
_  
"Uh, thanks." Braca said, as the usher unbuckled his seat belt. No one was hurt in this crash and Braca went straight back to the kids.

"Well, now. What else is there in store for us?" Braca questioned the two. Goten and Trunks decided to keep the whole Braca being a fighter thing a secret and focus on another amusement attraction.

"Oh, I know!" Goten called, pointing to a stand. "I want to win that huge Panda!"

"Seriously, Goten?" Trunks said, in an uncaring accent. "Can't we something more cooler?"

"Come on, Trunks!" Goten said. "I've always wanted this!"

"Alright, fine." Trunks accepted.

"Let's go!" Goten said, as he ran towards the stand. Braca begins to think for himself.

 _"I wonder... Do these two boys know what I can do?"_ He thought. He was thinking the two boys noticed of his large Chi being exposed enough for the two boys to sense. When they did, he knew he had to keep it suppressed, as possible.

He just hopes for the best.


	8. Being Caring For Children

_-Demon Realm Lab-_

"Progress?" Towa asked. One of the workers came to her and told her.

"Still, not finished. May take around next day or so to get this thing finally under control." The Demon worker said. Towa sighed uncaring. She just watched as the Ki Absorber was still being built.

"Just as I thought. I would've known if we had the perfect chance to break open that seal." Towa said to herself. "Right? My dear?"

"Indeed. It still give's us enough confidence into doing so." Mira said. He scratched his chin and Towa was grinning.

"Just you wait. Earth we'll be ours." Towa said. "Besides, we've gotten a Devil God Makaioshin Roux to help us. This could be a much greater advantage."

"H-Hey! Don't forget about me!" The Black Wizard yelled. Towa just ignored it.

"And, me!" The other one said.

Suddenly, the mechanical door opened. Almost, everyone turned around. Towa's grin immediately vanished. It revealed a young, but 20 year-old paste white Demon with a long-sleeved white shirt with large golden-yellow lining, white pants with a black belt and silver buckle, a scabbard holding an ebony black royal sword, black shoes, sharp black eye pupils, straight black hair, and pointy elf ears.

Next to him on the right was a large Demon dark-green skinned brute with fins on it's head, he was shirtless, wore black tights with a black chain belt with silver silver spines, round small black eye pupils, a large big-lipped mouth, had sharp metallic hand bracelets, and wore hard brown boots.

"Ah! Greetings to all, miss Towa." The one in white greeted with a smile; he spoke in a royal tone. "How's your lovely little experiment going on, anyway?"

"Prince Saffron and his trustee bodyguard Sulfur." Towa tells them. "What exactly brings you two here?"

"Easy, Miss Towa." Saffron replied. "I'm here today to join your mission, obviously." With that, Towa frowns.

"Your reputation is beyond low. Since, you have disobeyed Mira many times." Towa says, as she turns around at the machine being built. "I'm afraid you'll have to go somewhere else."

"Ha! Ha! Oh, that's really delightful of you! You should know that I'm coming because I'm here to help your husband!" Saffron yelled. Sulfur joined in with him.

"Yeah! You heard the guy, alright! Give him a chance, will ya!" Sulfur yelled; he spoke in hard accent. Mira was beginning to get annoyed by the two stubborn Demons.

"As with that, you'll promise you won't disobey if I truly accept you?" Mira says, not making any eye contact with Saffron. Saffron looked at Sulfur with his eyes before looking back at Mira.

"Heck, yes. Of course. It's not like I'm bored doing my stupid duties as the Demon Prince." Saffron said. Rubbing his hands each other. The whole room was silent and Mira began thinking.

Until, he finally began to speak.

"Very well then, Saffron. You may come." Mira said, but with slight threatening in his accent. "But, should you suddenly rebel against me... I will kill you for. Do we make yourself clear?"

"Understood, Mira. I get you loud and clear." Saffron said, he then nods. Everyone decided to look at the built machine instead of looking back at Prince Saffron.

"Good. Now, begone!" Mira yelled. Both Saffron and Sulfur left the laboratory. They then were in the Demonic Hallways and Saffron began to speak up on his subordinate Sufur. He had a grin with rebellious plan.

"Mira is always the same, Sulfur." Saffron said, as the walked. "I only want to avenge my older superior Dabura. Since, it was that fool Makaioshin Roux who gave some wizard called Babidi the mind control! Now, I want him dead!"

"Wait, really? They're actually going to bring a Makaioshin in the mission?" Sulfur questioned, with a surprised look on his face. Saffron nodded.

"Correct. Roux was the clear one... The creator of that said mind control power given only to both Babidi and another to Demigra!" Saffron complained. "If it wasn't for him, this realm would've been in complete chaos by now!"

"Whoa, you're really right there, Saffron." Sulfur said. "Although, we could pay that traitor a visit the moment we get ourselves onto Earth, and invade it!"

"Hah! Now, now that's some confidence I'd love to hear from you, Sulfur! Earth shall finally belong to the Demon Realm once we kill Roux!" Saffron smirked evilly. Sulfur laughed.

"Hah! Hah! I love that!" He replied to him. The two headed back into the Prince's room for more discussion.

* * *

 _-West City Mall-_

The bargain bin was filled with many objects scattered - which brought the interest of Bulma and Chi-Chi. Lots of people were walking around in the halls in rush hour. Since, the Mall is about to close early due to time change.

"So, Chi-Chi." Bulma called. "What do you think about these slippers? Would fit on Bulla when grows?"

"Sure it does. It does look cute on her." Chi-Chi replied. Bulma smiled.

"I knew you'd say that!" She giggled. Chi-Chi giggled a little, as well. They kept searching and there was one large majestic book that had a cross on it. It had symbols and tons of decor to make it seem attractive.

"Say, that book looks shiny." Bulma said, with her eyes glowing. "You mind if I can have glance?"

"Sure, if that's what you want." Chi-Chi replied. Bulma opened the book and it revealed bizarre images of religious characters. Ranging from ones in Heaven and the ones in Hell.

"Geez, this is pretty sick, alright." Bulma said. Until, in one page, she found a picture that caught her sight.

"Huh?" Bulma muttered. She quickly turns the page back to where that said image was. When she got there, there was a picture of a tall blue humanoid. It looked similar to Braca; however, when she looked at the description. She sees a headline that reads:

 **"DEMON"**

"Hey, Chi-Chi!" Bulma called, in troubled accent. "Could you have a look at this?" She shows the book to Chi-Chi and it revealed a starling image that reminded her of someone.

"Say. That person reminds me of that person you've spoke to..." Chi-Chi said, as she was beginning to remember something. "Was it 'Braca', right?"

Bulma nods her head. "Uh-huh. And look! It says of some bodily functions these things have!" She explained. "Do you really think he is a Demon?"

"I don't think so, Bulma." Chi-Chi replied. "If what he says is the truth, then he's a nice guy taking care of our kids. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Well... Alright." Bulma said. "But, your the one saying that."

She puts the book back to where it came from. The two women were going to leave because time was moving fast. They'd expect Braca to have those kids back at Capsule Corp, eventually.

* * *

 _-West City Streets-_

"Did you see how awesome the laser tag was!?" Trunks said. Goten nods quickly in excitement.

"Yeah! It was like really flashy!" Goten said to his best friend. They'd laughed much to Braca's annoyance and he speaks up.

"Alright. Alright, kids. Now, let's just keep walking home. Or, else we'll be in a Demonic load of trouble!" Braca said, pointing his two fingers to the direction of Capsule Corp.

"Okay!" The two complied in loud accent. It startled Braca, out of random.

 _"Oh, boy..."_ He thought, with a weary look on his face. _"Can't I have at least have something to make myself deaf from these kids or what!?"_

"AHHH!" Goten screamed in surprise. Braca jumps up and turns around with a slight frown on his face.

"D-Don't do that!" He complained. But, Goten pointed at the Cotton Candy stand just across the street. "Cotton Candy! I haven't tried in so long!" Goten said, his pupils were showing in image of Cotton Candy on stick. Same thing with Trunks.

"Yeah! I haven't tried in way to long!" Trunks yelled. Braca looked at the stand with an uncertain look.

"Can we have some?" Goten pleaded.

"Can we!?" Trunks pleaded. Braca sighed.

"Do we have to-" Braca said, but it was interrupted with the kids saying.

"Please!" Both of them said it smoothly and cutely. Braca was starting to feel cuteness and joy from these kids. He was beginning to empathize them and decided to come to an agreement. He smiled a little.

"Sure, why not?" He complied. The kids screamed "YAY!" and the both ran across the street without looking for cars on both directions.

"Hey! Be careful, you two! I'm on my way." Braca yelled. He moved almost being hit by a yellow that hit the brakes when he was close to him and Braca apologized.

"Hey, Kids! What do you y'all want on the menu." The stand person said. "Also, what do YOU my green looking friend want on the menu?"

"Hey, um. Look, I'd appreciate your enthusiasm, and all. But, I'm not really interested into trying these Huma- I mean, candy that your serve to these people." Braca explained. "So, I suggest you give them to these kids here, and we go on our merry way."

"Well if that's the case, then be my guest." He replied, he looks at Goten and Trunks. "Alright, kiddos! Which do you want?"

"I want the pink one!" Goten pointed. Trunks spoken up.

"Same with, Goten." Trunks called. The man brought up two scoops of the Cotten Candy from the maker and gave them to the kids. They immediately begin eating it and Braca was left with a guy showing his left palm hand for change.

"Alright, sir. That'll be two bucks in change!" He demanded. Braca brought out only a twenty dollar Zeni and decided not to give him the rest. Thinking that he might get some cash back.

Unfortunately, he only got this.

"Thank you. Have a good evening now!" He said. Much to his surprise, Braca calls back at him.

"Hey, wait! Don't I get any cash back?" Braca demanded. He looks back at Braca with an uncaring look.

"Sorry, sir. I don't give cash back. The rest is all in tip, now!" The man said. "W-What!? I-" Braca was about to say something, but it was interrupted by the man.

"This vendor is now closed." He packs up his stuff and leaves. Much to Braca's disappointment, he sighs.

"Hey, can we go home now?" Goten called. Braca looked at Goten's innocent look.

"Ugh... Sure. Let's get ourselves some transport. Where do we find one?" He questioned Trunks, who was still eating.

"There's a Taxi over there. Try asking him for ride back home." Trunks explained. "Okay." Braca replied. As the get to the Taxi Cab, the guy was already in black clothing. With a black leather jacket and brown skin. He had black sunglasses and looked at him with a smirk.

"Going somewhere, man?" He talked.

"Yes, we'd like to have ourselves a ride to a place known as Capsule Corp." Braca said.

"Well, all you get in, then." He said. Braca, Trunks, and Goten all sat in the passengers of the yellow taxi cab. The man started up his vehicle and turned on loud rap music.

"Alright. Destination Capsule Corp, it is! Hang on tight, kids!" The Taxi driver yelled. He drove extremely fast on the roads, which caused no police intervention. The ride was so fast, that Braca felt like his soul was going to be taken away from this man the same way he almost had from the Death Coaster.

* * *

 _-Capsule Corp Entrance-_

"Alright, Goten! We made back in peace!" Trunks yelled.

"Totally Trunks! Isn't that right, mister Braca!? Mister Braca?" Goten said in a concerned accent. Braca was shaking and he gave a ton of money to the Taxi Driver. He was almost about to tear up.

"HERE! HERE! HAVE IT! DON'T TAKE MY SOUL AWAY! PLEASE!" He yelled. The Taxi driver calmed him down and Braca jumped straight out from the Taxi cap. The kids and the Taxi Driver were left confused. Then, the Taxi driver ran off with a lot of money. Braca sighed.

"Are you kids alright?" Braca asked, looking worried. The kids nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Can we go inside while we wait for mom's to come over?" Trunks said, in an unconcerned accent.

"Right! Of course! Here, let me get the door for you two!" Braca spoke in a very quick accent. He runs to the front door and opens it up.

"Come on now, children. We don't have all night!" Braca demanded the children to come along inside with him. Both Trunks and Goten sighed and went right inside.

"Is there something wrong with him, Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks shook his head.

"I don't really think so, Goten. I mean, he's from a village, after all. What else?" Trunks replied to his friend.

"Whatever you say, Trunks." Goten smiled.

 _"Okay, the kids are safe and sound! No more souls being taken away this time!"_ Braca thought quickly. He then closes the door. However, Piccolo notices his suspicious behavior, and seeing him slam the door made him even more suspicious.

 _"The kids are in trouble, now!"_ Piccolo thought. _"I gotta go rescue them instead of just standing here, for no reason!"_

Piccolo marches forward and powers him up a little. Just in case if Braca starts attacking him and Piccolo hopes that he might try to save Goten and Trunks from any possible harm.


	9. The Egg Smoothie

**AN: Oh, yeah. I've made an update to Braca's character. Check out my profile of him if you are curious.**

* * *

 _-Capsule Corp-_

Goten and Trunks were in the living room relaxing and Braca was exhausted. After taking them to the Carnival and a very high speed drive to Capsule Corp, he needed something to eat. Since, he was very hungry, and had decided to skip lunch for himself because of the kids.

 _"Ugh, my stomach... Why did I stupidly skip lunch just for these two kids, anyway!?"_ Braca though, as his stomach was growling. _"Look, never mind about the kids. Just grab something in the kitchen and make my way out of this place!"_

Suddenly, he hears a knock on the door behind him. Thinking that it was Bulma, he called out to tell her that the door was still open.

"Huh? Oh, yes. COME IN!" He yelled. When the door opened, it revealed someone other than Bulma Briefs. Instead, it was Piccolo with a very concerned. His appearance instead of Bulma, startled Braca. Piccolo's look was firm and he called.

"Who are you? And what have you done with the kids?" He demanded, it was beginning to scare Braca.

"O-Oh? Y-You mean them? They right there on the Living room! Playing peacefully, as ever!" Braca explained, he pointed where Goten and Trunks were laughing while eating there Cotton Candy. It surprised Piccolo - Surprised that he has never seen anyone too weird to take care of two kids.

"I see... You've impressed me, mister..." Piccolo said, but doesn't know his name. Braca called in.

"Oh, how forgetful of me, my name is Braca. What's your's?" Braca said. Piccolo looked back at Braca; his suspicion of him was beginning to fade away.

"Name's Piccolo. It seems you've taken care of Goten and Trunks very well." Piccolo said. "Although, they didn't cause you any trouble, though?"

"W-What!? Um... Of course, not! They've been fine with me, as ever! Look see." He pointed. Goten and Trunks came near Braca, they looked surprised when the see Piccolo.

"Oh, mister Piccolo! We really didn't notice you there!" Goten said, with excitement in his voice. "Mister Braca and I had so much fun! We even been to the Carnival!" Piccolo looked surprised.

"I see... Trunks?"

"Yeah! We also had ourselves some prizes at the throwing stands! Got these wicked dolls, as a prize!" Trunks exclaimed. Braca sighed, since these kids had explained the good of him, so that he wouldn't have gotten himself exposed.

"Well, well, I guess you aren't as bad as I expected you to be." Piccolo said, looking calm. "Although, I do have one suspicion of you..." Braca looked shocked.

"A-And what could that be?"

"Well, it's your ears, obviously." Piccolo explained. "I never had seen anyone with ears like that. It just gives me the feeling that you aren't from Earth..."

It starled the kids, they both look at Braca with a confused look. Even more, when they see his ears grow bigger than the average human.

"N-Nonsense! I-I can explain to you that I am from Earth!" Braca told. Piccolo frowned.

"Really? Prove it." He questioned. Braca cleared his voice.

"I got these ears thanks to a certain... _Mutation_." Braca explained. It confused everyone, as a result.

"Mutation? How come?" Piccolo asks.

"Simple, I was near a certain pond that contained weird magic..." Braca lied. "I didn't know that it could grow my ears a time like this."

"Whoa... Then, I'm sorry to hear that." Trunks said, as he kept eating his Cotton Candy. Piccolo sighed.

"Alright, but if that's your story. Then, be my guest." Piccolo said. "Listen, kids. I'll be sitting on couch over there, until your mothers have arrived. Call me in case if anything strange happens."

"We got it, mister Piccolo!" Goten agreed.

"Totally!" Trunks also agreed.

The kids ran and played in the living room. Piccolo took his final look at Braca, before sitting himself down at the nearest couch in the living room. Braca sighed and noticed that he was still hungry.

Thus, he went straight towards the kitchen. He opened the refrigeration to make himself an Egg Smoothie and sees two clean Egg cartons. They weren't too clean in the Demon Realm, but Braca looked amazed of how these cartons looked cleaned. He noticed a clean blender and decided to use to make himself the smoothie.

When he got to the Blender, he cracked every egg one by one. Each carton contained 12 eggs, so Braca used two cartons to fit 24 eggs into the blender. Once that was done, he closed the blender lid, and turns it all on. Mixing all the eggs, at once.

As a result, the entire mixture was nothing but yellow. Braca picks up the mixture and smells it. It smelled even more better than the rotten ones at the Demon Realm. Those tasted extremely bitter, but Braca decided to try this one out.

He begins drinking the raw uncooked egg mixture from his mouth. When the kids came into the kitchen, they stopped in shock as to what they were seeing.

Suddenly, the door to the front was open. Bulma and Chi-Chi arrived to pick up their two sons. They were even surprised to see Piccolo in the Living room.

"Oh, hello Piccolo. I didn't quite see you there." Bulma called. It got his attention.

"Indeed. I believe you are here for your children, is that correct?" Piccolo questioned. The two women nodded.

"Yes, have you seen them Piccolo?" Chi-Chi asked. Piccolo followed them to the Kitchen where he last seen the two boys. Upon arrival, they stood in shock. They see Braca chugging down a raw Egg Smoothie. When Braca hears more footsteps, he turns around, and reveals a shocking surprise behind him. Also, when Braca stopped drinking, there was a yellow egg mustache on his mouth.

"O-Oh! I didn't seem to recognize that all of you were home!" Braca stuttered. Bulma and Chi-Chi's faces were in shock and confusion.

"He just ate 24 uncooked eggs in a smoothie..." Bulma said in shock.

"R-Really? I thought I lost track around twenty!" Chi-Chi recalled. The kids were starting to smile, noticing that Braca has no bad health effects from drinking the egg smoothie.

"W-Wow! You must be an extreme eater or something!" Trunks called. Goten was agreeing with what Trunks has said.

"Yeah! Totally!" Goten exclaimed. Bulma sighed and approached Braca.

"Look, I don't know how you did that..." Bulma said, looking stern. "However..."

 _"Oh, boy... Now, I'm really gonna get it this time..."_ He thought and closed his eyes. Fearing he got exposed and that he might get beaten up.

"...You seem to take of these kids well." She complimented him. Braca opened eyes and looked surprised. Bulma picks up a towel and cleans his mouth.

"Well, yeah. I guess it's easier to take care of more civilized kids here, other than my village." Braca said, making Bulma giggle. "Anyhow, may I have my reward, please?"

"Sure! Here you go." Bulma said. He gave him enough money to keep spending more nights at the nearest hotel, that is just a few blocks away from Capsule Corp. Braca sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Mrs. Briefs... I guess you aren't such a bad person after all." Braca smiled. It also smiled Chi-Chi, the two boys, and even Piccolo somewhat.

"Well, I must go now. I guess it's nice meeting you after all, Bulma." Braca said, more quickly. However, Goten called out for him, and Braca looks at their cute faces. It was amusing him quite a lot, actually.

"Mister, Braca..." Goten called. "When will you come back to see us, again?"

"Totally. Me and Goten had so much fun with you, you know." Trunks explained. Braca sighs.

"Maybe some other time, kids. But, I have to spend a night, you know?" Braca explained. "I'm not always here just to take care of you two. For now, I gotta continue my stay."

"Aww... Then, we'll miss you." The Boys muttered. Chi-Chi picks up Goten's hand, as it was starting to get late outside.

"See you around, Braca." Bulma said. "Oh, and tell the people of your village how will you treat these kids. They could be proud of you, you know." Braca stopped walking and felt sign of happiness in him. Perhaps, Humans aren't the worst people, after all.

"Yeah... They'd totally be proud of me." Braca replied. Bulma winked at Braca and he smiled. As Braca got out into the night, Bulma closed the door. It seems that Chi-Chi has now left with Goten back to Goku's house.

* * *

 _-West City Streets-_

Braca walked down in the street, with lights looking so prettier than ever. There was a full moon in the night sky above him and Braca began thinking of himself.

 _"Everything on Earth looks so beautiful."_ Braca thought. _"Yet, my own race just despises it..."_

He sighs. Thus, he stops walking on the street, and instead fly's his way towards the hotel that is a few blocks away from Capsule Corp. He just hopes that he sustain a better life on Earth, other than the Demon Realm. Which looked ugly and all that.

He just hopes for the better.


	10. I HAVE AN ANNOUCEMENT

**AN:** **I have an announcement for y'all!**

 **First off, I'm quite sorry for the delay, people. I had a ton of schoolwork I had to do, plus I have High School Graduation coming up next week. So, congrats me.**

 **Second, as for the story itself, it's all a FAN-MADE headcanon, and not canon to Toriyama's Dragon Ball. I just think that this could be a good idea for Dragon Ball Super. I also have the idea of why the Demon's existed being evil like we see today.**

 **Also, Chi and Ki are basically the same thing. So, yeah. I've only read the whole manga of Dragon Ball Z.**

 **I think this story can be delayed, due to the Future Trunks arc coming up in Dragon Ball Super. So, this story can come to those curious as to what could happen to Braca. But, that's later.**

 **As for the concept, the reason the Time Patrol didn't interfere with the Time Breakers was because the Time Scroll of Age 780 was NOT made by the Supreme Kai of Time due to her laziness. Thus, future distortions began to occur.**

 **I also have the idea of creating a villain that is** ** _10x WORSE_** **than Demigra from Xenoverse. That villain would obviously be the one responsible for placing the Demon Realm into a state of chaos, but I'll save the rest for later when the story develops.**

 **Again, I don't own Dragon Ball. The entire story goes to Akira Toriyama. See ya, guys!**


	11. Hot Majin Chick

**AN: On second thought, never mind. I'm going with Xeno Trunks for now in this story. Oh, yeah. Goku never killed Demigra.**

 **Chi and Ki are the same thing, by the way.**

 **Again, I don't own Dragon Ball. The entire story goes to Akira Toriyama.  
**

* * *

 _-Goku's house-_

It was night, Goku was done with his daily errands, including a stop for a ton of grub. When he stopped flying, he sees Piccolo at the front of the door. Goku smiled to see him and he greets.

"Hey, Piccolo! What's up!?" Piccolo sighs.

"Goku, can we talk?" He asked. Goku nods and smiles optimistically. Despite, that it was night.

"Sure! What is about Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"About Braca... I gotta say, he was pretty caring to Goten and Trunks, without a doubt." He explained. "Although, it doesn't cover that suspicious demeanor he kept throughout the day."

"What makes you say that?" Goku said, while scratching his hair. Piccolo looked stern, "I mean... What if there was something even more to that? He acts as if he'd belong somewhere else other than an ordinary village. He pretty acts as if he was from some planet or somewhere else."

"Hmm... I don't know if you're right on that one, Piccolo." Goku said. "But, for now, I'm planning on something big for him. That is, I'll _train him!"_

"Wha- WHAT!?" Piccolo said in shock. "Goku! You can't be serious! Why train someone who you've meet not to long ago!?"

"Easy. Goten had said that had small hints of chi in him." Goku explained. "Therefore, I can confirm you that he's a fighter. And with that, I'll make sure that he can protect all of them with the best moves I have for him. Or, in another case, he can probably come back and help us! Oh, and I'll also show him to Master Roshi, as well!"

"I don't where you're going with this, Goku." Piccolo gruted. "But, if that's what you want, I'll let you train with him Kami's place. I'll be watching, by they way."

"Thanks, Piccolo!" Goku smiled. "Oh! I better bring Gohan, as well! I can't wait for him to see what power he has in store for us!"

"Tch, whatever." Piccolo sighed. "See you around, Goku." Piccolo flied off.

"You two, Piccolo!" Goku shouted loudly in the air, that it almost made Piccolo's ears bleed. _"Man, I got a lot of things I gotta do. But, what should do first?"_

"GOKU! Dinner's ready!" Chi-Chi yelled, that is startled Goku. Goku then began to think again, _"Sweet! Dinner's ready! Let's see what's on the plate for me!"_

"COMING CHI-CHI!" He ran straight in to the dinner table in one second. Almost breaking the front door to the house, by the way.

* * *

 _-West City Streets-_

Braca was on a street that was WAY too far away from the Motel that was somewhere near Capsule Corp. Bulma told him that it was a few blocks way, although he got mistaken by "Blocks" away regarding the four-way streets that were seemingly shaped like Blocks.

After an hour of Braca's frustration in searching, Braca finally found the Motel in West City in sight. He sighed and wondered why in the world did it take him so long just to find a freaking Motel.

 _"This has got to one of the worst streets in a city I've ever seen in my life."_ He thought judgmentally. _"Were theses human's ever trying to make an ACTUAL street!? Oh, who am I kidding, my body's getting really tired. I better get some sleep or else I'll die from exhaustion."_

* * *

 _-West City Motel-_

Braca reaches at the main entrance of the Motel and notices that most of the furniture of the front desk lobby were outdated. He sighed and approaches the front desk guy. He was wearing rectangle-shaped glasses, a topless cap, a mustache, had black eyes, had brown hair, wore a green shirt with a red vest, blue pants with a brown belt, and black shoes. He looks at the customer with a bored look.

"Welcome to the West City Motel, how can help you?" He asked, carelessly. Braca readied his voice and spoke nicely.

"Well, you see, I'm here to rent a room for the night." Braca said. "Is there any kinda vacancies available?"

"Ehh... Let me check." He said, he looks at his old computer to find one suite available. He later finds one in 35 minutes and speaks up, "Alright, sir. We have one available. Now all I need from ya is your payment and ID."

"Right! Wait- ID!?" Braca said in shock. He nodded and Braca grew worried.

"Yes, sir. ID. Got one?" The front desk guy asked. Braca showed him his cash and began to explain, "Listen, mister. I need to pay for two nights needed to spend in this motel of yours. So, can't I stay without one?"

"No ID, no room." He said, while pointing at a makeshift sign. _"A-Are you kidding me?.."_ He thought in desperation. He looks back at the front desk guy and decides to give even more money.

"Here! Take all the cash I have! Now, can I-" Braca sentence was interrupted. The front desk guy was still not impressed.

"No ID, no room."

"How about more?" He pleaded. Front desk was not impressed.

"No ID, no room."

"More!"

"No ID, no room."

"MORE!"

"No ID, no room."

"Grr... THEN, COME ON!" He yelled with fury. "CAN'T I STAY FOR ONE MEASLY HOUR!?"

"Hmm..." The front desk guy began to think which made Braca smiled. He knew that this was his chance to finally have a room!

"No ID, no room."

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF MAJIN!" He slammed both his fists and his head on the desk. Meaning his hope to owning a room was now destroyed; however, he heard a disturbance from behind him. It was a sound of lovely, but lustful, feminine voice.

 _"Hellooooo, mister Rayne. I'm back from my daily walk. Could you give me back my key, please?"_

"Huh?" Braca stood up and turned around. He sees a slim female Majin with shoulder length hair, wears a black female trench coat, black lace shoes, and was sucking on a red lollipop.

"A-Ah! Misses, Flam! Sorry for the intrusion! This guest here has been badgering me for a room!" Rayne complained. "I kept telling him 'no ID, no room', but he is too stubborn to listen, I tell ya!"

 _"My goodness... For a Majin, she sure is beautiful."_ Braca thought, with his eyes widened.

"Doesn't matter, Rayne." She kept sucking on her lollipop. "I want him..."

"Y-You what!?" Rayne said in shock. "Misses, Flan. Please, I-"

"Do you want me to write a complaint to this Motel or what?" She threatened, her candy beam was lighting up. "Listen, I want this bad boy to live with me for the rest of my life."

"W-WHAT!?" Braca yelled in shock. "N-Now, hold on a second... I-"

"Mister, Rayne." Flan called. "Please, give a key for my friend here."

"Ah, very well, miss Flan." He accepted. He gave a copy of the key to her room. "Y-You have a good night now, kid."

"W-Why, thank you..." Suddenly, Braca fells Flan's arm around his right arm. She whispered into his ear, which made Braca shook nervously.

"Come into my room, babe." She commanded. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to her room. Braca knows that this was going to be the WORST night of his life. Seeing how he has take care of a Majin chick next to him.

 _"W-What in the world have I gotten myself into this time, Braca?"_ He thought. She smelled good, without a doubt. By the time they made it into her room, it was all smelling good with a fumes of so much perfume flying all around the room. Braca covers his nose or else he'll get a massive headache for smelling so much.

"Welcome to my room, babe." She said, while taking her trench coat off. "It's not much, but your lucky to be so handsome to live with me."

"Wait... I'm handsome?" Braca questioned, confusingly. When her trenchcoat was off, it revealed her black undergarment, and a black bra. It kinda disgusted Braca a little, but not too much.

She rested on the bed and talked smoothly, "Why yes you are, I was looking for some good-looking boys. Too bad none of them were my interest, until I found YOU!" She pointed at him and shook his spine a little.

 _"Great... This is starting to feel a little creepy here."_ Braca thought nervously. "Look, uh, I really appreciate your enthusiasm. But, I'm really not interested in staying with you. T-That's all I have to say."

"DON'T GO!" Flan yelled in fear. It startled Braca and made him turn around.

"What's wrong!?" He yelled. She starts to reply, "Look, babe. If you leave my room, then where else would you stay?" Suddenly, it placed Braca into realization.

"If you leave... You won't go anywhere else! You have no room, no shelter, no food, and no friends!" She explained, then goes back to her soothing voice. "If you be my boyfriend, I can give a place to rest as much as you want."

"Why... Why that's generous of you!" Braca thanked. "Very well, Flan. I-I'd be glad to become your boyfriend!"

"Tee-hee! I'd knew you say that!" She blushed. "Come rest with me, bad boy!"

 _-One hour later-_

Both Braca and Flan were sleeping tight in their beds, but Braca had to take off his clothes. He had no sleepwear, so he went with his usual undergarment that he always wears. As he was sleeping, he had a dream of his past as an elementary school student in the Demon Realm 

* * *

_-Demon Realm Elementary School-_

A demon teacher wearing a dark red suit was teaching class what they want to be when they grow up! After selecting a lot of students, she points to Braca, and asks him a question.

"Now, class. What does Braca want to be when he grows up?"

Young Braca was wearing a green sweater, brown pants with a black belt, black shoes, had three freckles from both cheeks, and had geek glasses. He was grinning and raised his hand in class. Then, he begins to speak like nerd.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! When I grow up! I'm going to become a Demon God!" He said.

The whole classes all laughed at what Braca has said. Then, Braca lowered his hand, and looked worried. The teacher yelled to all students to sit back down and spoke back at Braca.

"Now, Braca. You do know that being a Demon God is hard, right?" She questioned. Braca nodded.

"W-Well, yeah... B-But, I really can do it! I swear!" He said. The teacher sighed.

"I'm afraid that's not possible for you to handle, Braca." She explained. "Perhaps, another career in the Demon Realm can suit you better."

"Aww..." He slammed his head on the table. Braca felt that he was mocked by other students in the class and hallways. He never felt this miserable in his life and always thought of running away from his parents.

* * *

 _-Demon Realm Neighborhood-_

School was over, Braca was walking home, but lost his confidence in becoming a Demon God. He dropped to his knees onto the sidewalk and begins crying.

Until, he heard a voice in front of him.

"My, oh my. Who might this little boy be?"

Braca looked up and sees a man right in front of him. He had a "D" as a Majin symbol, has a bone staff, red hair, paste white skin and blue wizard-like clothing. Braca was confused at the moment and begins to speak.

"W-Who are you?" He asked. His grin grew wider.

"You don't me? Why, I am _Demon God Demigra."_ He introduced. Braca's eyes widened in shock. This man was a God... Better yet, a Demon God!

"Y-Your actually a Demon God!? Seriously!?" Braca questioned in surprised.

"Why yes. Is there a problem with that, boy!?" He growled. Braca smiled.

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Mister Demigra, can you teach me on how to become a Demon God!? PLEASE!" Braca pleaded. Demigra began to think.

 _"Hmm... You know, maybe I can try him to have a power of a Majin..."_ Demigra thought. _"But, not for LONG."_

"Tell you what, boy." Demigra patted the boy on the back. "I own a training facility not far from here. If you want to become a Majin just like ME, then you'll have to go speak with my associates when you get there."

"Really! T-Thank you so much, Mister Demigra!" Braca thanked. "I'll be so happy when I get to see you using you Majin powers and all that-" Demigra sighed and interrupted him.

 **"SILENCE!"** He yelled, which made him stop talking. "Listen closely, boy. Here's my card. When you arrive at 'Demigra's Demon God Training Center', speak to my associate named 'Putine'. She'll guide with the basics. Farewell, boy."

Braca looked at his card and his heart was pounding, "Alright! Thank you so much, Mister Demigra- Mister Demigra?"

He was nowhere to be found. It almost felt that his mirage was gone for a split second. Nevertheless, Braca ran back home in excitement. He always wanted to become a Demon God in so long.

* * *

 _-West City Motel-_

It was 6:00 AM in the morning, Braca wakes up from his dream. He looks behind him and notices that Flan was still sleeping, as she normally wakes up around 7:00 AM in the morning. Braca decides not to eat breakfast just yet and decides to read a magazine instead.

Braca had a long history of reading Magazines about Demon God's in his teenage years, but the Earth's seemed more enjoyable than the one's at the Demon Realm.

 _"Gosh... Now, this coming here is actually pretty funny!"_ He thought, smiling. As he kept reading Magazines one-by-one, he hopes that he can enjoy a much better life in earth than the Demon Realm.

He hopes.


	12. Ending Disclaimer

**AN: Salaam. My name is Camperor, before the username change, I was once keyz05. But since that name grew old on me, I decided to switch to something meaningful and unique. So, therefore, I chose to be the current username and nothing else in particular.**

 **My OC Braca currently, even in the off-screen aftermath of this story, is currently working for the Time Patrol. His only family is retired somewhere. That is all I have to say to conclude this story. I was not able to continue working on it because of newer things being brought up to the DragonBall Video Games and Super. Leaving me no choice but to end this story's continuing arc.**

 **However, you are free to use this character. Just simply leave a PM on my account and I will look into it. I will discuss your idea and we can plan it out on a different that will involve him.**

 **Khoda Hafez(Goodbye in Farsi). Camperor out.**


End file.
